


【VD】伦敦不会下雪

by Thealchemist1991



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991
Summary: 半魔复婚旅行系列之一……中年男人的生活
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	【VD】伦敦不会下雪

他们从希思罗机场到伦敦桥附近的住处时已经彻底天黑了，但以英国时间来讲还算六点左右。兄弟俩是通过Airbnb预定的住家，而那个意大利房东迟到了三十分钟，导致他们只能在寒风中前后摇摆，跺着脚哈着气等待。对面的小酒馆是一栋两层的独立建筑，黑砖外墙和白色门框，从窗户里透出橘黄色的温暖灯光，还不时传出小提琴，大笑和鞋跟敲击地板的声音。但丁似乎挺想进去凑个热闹，然而维吉尔传来的不赞同的目光使他悻悻地转回视线。

等到操着一口意大利囫囵口音的房东将所有烤箱，冰箱，暖气片和电视的用法告诉百无聊赖的双胞胎以后，维吉尔终于关上了门，从狭窄的门廊里把大手提箱拖过去。他们只有一个卧室，里面的双人床矮小的出奇，而且完全不可能承受任何两个成年半魔的身高重量。他们两个间，毫无疑问地必须有一个人去打开沙发。神奇的是，但丁这次猜拳居然完胜，顺利地获得了入住卧室的权利，而维吉尔则屈尊降贵睡在客厅的折叠式沙发床上。然而到后半夜卧室暖气片却毫无预兆地坏掉，硬生生把但丁从房间里冷醒。他干脆抛下自己的被窝，到暖气依然工作的客厅去和维吉尔挤一张床。维吉尔被闹醒的时候发出不耐烦的哼哼声，依稀可辨是几句“我告诉过你了”“愚蠢”之类的话语。为了报复，在早餐时但丁假装漫不经心地提出，维吉尔的呼噜声就像正在吹苏格兰风笛的老酒鬼——当然这是谎话。维吉尔高高地扬起了一边眉毛，然后很大度地转回去看他的报纸了。

虽然多少有些不愉快，但好在住处离博罗市场和伦敦桥都很近。清晨的集市中还没有多少开张的店铺，绿色的钢架和老旧红砖的桥梁上地上铁路轰隆隆地开过，让下方的市场空气微微颤抖。他们赶到刚开张的菜摊前，因为晚上五点他们准是赶不回来的，幸好一点儿增加的重量对于他们俩赶路都没什么影响。维吉尔买蔬菜和买生蚝一样，几乎全是论只买，而但丁并不明白何为均衡饮食。他们都在慢慢地适应生活的正常节奏。

“在这里，早上吃生蚝的估计就你一个了。”维吉尔皱起鼻子，“……生的。”  
“嗯呣，哼。”但丁抗议道，一边吸掉一点儿汁水。“我又不会拉肚子。”不得不说，这两个生蚝相当甜又多汁，比他们老家的那种好多了。

维吉尔下意识地伸手，而但丁迅速把他打了回去。“不许用阎魔刀。”他一边走下隧道旁的小路一边说，“我们约好的。”

接着，两个身材高大的男人被塞进胶囊一样的车厢里，而但丁差点被车门夹了一下。维吉尔在地铁上拿出《玫瑰的名字》阅读，而但丁在一边试图骚扰他，直到维吉尔终于合上书，轻轻踢了他一脚。但丁边揉着自己的小腿，边腹诽他兄弟的浮夸自大——如果有评一本正经扯淡或者浮夸之王，维吉尔绝对名列前茅。当然，这种评论有失偏颇，因为身边也有许多人迫于没有手机信号而拿出书籍阅览。  
在对仍然处于修缮中的大本钟评头论足大发牢骚后（主要是但丁），他们悻悻的离开了变得有些丑陋的泰晤士河建筑群天际线景观。这时阳光透过薄雾，照进冰冷刺骨的空气和寒风中，在塔桥上把人吹得东倒西歪——至少，议会大厦和伦敦眼在阳光下闪烁着金色光芒，看上去还算赏心悦目。仔细考虑过之后，他们（主要是维吉尔）决定取消下午去白金汉宫和海德公园的行程，把它们挪到后两天去，因为他们觉得那种萧瑟的景象在魔界已经看得太多了。兄弟俩在威斯敏斯特教堂的尖顶面前拍了照。但丁花了十分钟说服维吉尔摆一个放松一点的表情，但仍然为进入参观所花的门票感到心痛。然而，在诗人之角的那些纪念碑让维吉尔的脸色变得放松而有些愉悦，能看到这样的表情他也觉得值了。

“我们死了以后，会像玛丽和伊丽莎白一样躺在同一个坟墓里。大家都希望她们两个能和好，但我知道她们在那里还是会打架。”但丁在绕了伊丽莎白一世的坟墓走了一圈后说。  
“假如以恶魔猎人为生的家伙能有坟墓的话，是，我想这是对的。”维吉尔回答。

晚上回来的时候，维吉尔没抵得过但丁的要求，和他一起去了博罗市场附近的酒吧。他们没有选择和许多人一样站在酒吧外面，而是走进去依靠着酒桶喝起啤酒，然后是威士忌。英国人如此喜欢酒精。维吉尔想。他和但丁的恶魔血统很容易将酒精分解稀释，因此他们也只能尝到那种热而辣的烧灼感流下喉咙。但如果不选择这么做，他们就得仰仗意志力去阻止酒精麻醉自己的大脑。显然，除去他的恶魔之血，但丁绝不是个酒豪。这很奇怪，因为维吉尔回到事务所时，发现到处都塞着酒瓶，显然但丁常常无节制地喝酒——但他没听任何人谈起过但丁喝醉的情况。如果他想要借酒消愁，那不喝醉又有什么意义呢？

“你说，如果我们去把他们赶走，你来拉小提琴，我来弹吉他，那会很棒的。我们也许还能免单。”但丁用一种微醺中特有的拖长了的音调在他耳边说。……这有点太过了。音乐声和酒吧里的昏黄灯光像是蜂蜜，浸泡着维吉尔偶尔松懈下来的脑袋和耳朵。但丁柔软的银色头发蹭在他的鬓角，手指热乎乎地搭在他的手腕上。但丁喝太多了。维吉尔想。他现在就像陷进蜜蜡中的昆虫，如果他不反抗的话，维吉尔也不是不乐意把他像封存的琥珀标本一样握住。他眯起眼睛，具有侵略性地往前一步，将他的胞弟笼罩在他自己投下的阴影中，而他身上散发出的冷冽气味把但丁从半梦半醒中扯离，他们在酒吧的角落里交换一个吻。

才走过几个座位，就已经有三个人搭讪但丁了。维吉尔确信，如果但丁愿意，那么整个晚上他都不用自己出钱喝酒。要不是他全程摆出一副要谋杀某人的脸色，那么那个鼻子形状奇怪的英国佬就会以一种猥琐的姿态继续跟踪他们到出租屋。但丁微微被酒精浸染过的脑袋显然陷入了一种困境，即是遵从良心拖住维吉尔不让他去把对方变成尸块，或者就随维吉尔的怒火去算了，虽然这有些危险。显然，维吉尔的人性还未完全出走，否则那英国佬早就会成为维吉尔血迹斑斑的光荣史的一部分——显然是污点。  
然而，等到明天他们徒步走到特拉法加广场的对面，维吉尔会更不快地发现连鸽子，这些无意识的蠢鸟都喜爱但丁，在他的脚边来回踱步。

……这很奇怪。维吉尔想。既然这么多人会喜爱他，为何他无法爱人……准确的来说，但丁喜欢人类，但就像那种泛泛的喜爱，他特别喜爱人类的造物，包括音乐，食物和武器；也正是这种喜爱，使他停住脚步没有和维吉尔一同坠落。然而，他虽然广泛地喜爱人类，但却没有特别的，倾注般的，无所保留的爱某一个人——爱上他的人，也许会绝望于他不曾专注于任何一个对象。……至少维吉尔看不出来。假如明天但丁消失，人群也许会有这么一个印象，但却绝不会执着于他的痕迹，仿佛世界上从不曾存在一个名为但丁的个体——因为他似乎不曾热烈的，以哪种似水的柔情，奉献地去爱某个人类。

——当然，维吉尔算不上是人类，他俩都不是。除了和妈妈有关的事以外，他们未曾有过人类的那种一触即溃。

鸽子们温顺而圆润的眼睛令他想起但丁，他的弟弟，他鲜少会露出那种毫无防备，真正温和的神情。在事务所的沙发上，当没人在周围时，他把脑袋放在维吉尔肩上，呼吸变得平稳而舒畅。从很久以前开始，能让他放下戒备，忍受无助的都只有他的兄长。也许他只是爱他的兄长，为此能够忍受。他胸膛里的那个黑发诗人轻叹道。尤里曾则大声咆哮，但维吉尔不指望他能说什么正常的话。

那只蓝灰色的肥胖鸽子温顺落在他坐着的长椅上，偏着头看他，眼睛里充满了但丁式的顺从。而当维吉尔大度地转过头来去看半蹲在地上逗弄鸽子的但丁时，他的弟弟仿佛感受到了他的视线，也向这边看了过来。他明亮的蓝眼睛微微闪烁着，然后流露出微笑的神色，接着几乎和他迷人的嘴巴一起大笑起来。笑声激起了几只停在维吉尔身边和但丁脚下的鸽子，它们扑棱棱地勉强飞了起来，在宛如半魔视角中的慢动作里，阳光透过了鸽子的羽毛，斑驳地洒在但丁和他身边的砖石上。但丁温顺而微笑着的蓝色眼睛专注地望着他的兄长，而维吉尔感到那些鸽子展开翅膀，成群地飞离他灵魂的街道和甲板。

但是那是他后面要烦恼的事情。等他们互相搀扶着回到出租屋里，两个人的脑子里就几乎只剩下明晃晃的欲望了。维吉尔不是温柔的情人，而且酒精的催促也不会让他更具有柔情。有时候他过分暴力，当然但丁也不甘落后于这一点。不过现在已经好很多了：至少他们不会再把沙发上弄得全都是血。他们被情欲烧的发痛，急不可耐地在折叠床上交缠。床单被汗水和体液浸湿，但丁闻起来像是温热的蜂蜜酒和牛奶，他像雌兽一样半真半假地呻吟起来，直到隔壁一直带人来鬼混的大学生都敲着墙让他们闭嘴。但丁建议他们应该发出更大的声音来对之前的噪音表示报复，而维吉尔，显然心情不错，哼了一声后就把他掐着后颈摁进枕头里，持续用高温的快感折磨他直到他喊不出来了为止。  
但丁小声尖叫，在高潮中收紧脚趾，在对方的身上尝到酒精的味道，苦涩得让他想要挣扎。维吉尔低低的笑声回荡在他耳边，像是野兽从喉咙深处发出的低吼，天，他连尖牙都露出来了。用酒吧的隐喻，但丁昏昏沉沉地想，他一杯接着一杯地喝，无论是啤酒，还是白兰地，还是威士忌，伏特加，喝得越来越快越来越多，直到他像满溢的杯子，从边缘流出过多的酒汁，或翻倒在地。直到他感到那种酒精的毒害，将他彻底迷醉，嘴唇还在一张一合地寻找调和的蜂蜜和糖浆，在蜜罐边缘舔舐。

就结果来说，维吉尔把他彻头彻尾蹂躏了一遍。当然，但丁对于蹂躏这件事并无怨言。他伸手就能摸到维吉尔汗湿的胸膛和手臂，而他们正像任何普通人一样，在旅行的中途，躺在正下雨的伦敦市区出租房里。真是不可思议。维吉尔正在靠着折叠床边缘的沙发靠垫，就着夜灯读书。

“维吉尔。”但丁试探着说。  
“……嗯。”维吉尔随口应答。  
“现在，在这世上活着是挺好的吧？”但丁问。他显然还没完全清醒。  
“……很好。”维吉尔居然会用“很”来形容“好”。这真不常见。也许这是个好兆头。  
“……我也这么觉得。”困倦的但丁开始犯迷糊了，他以一种几乎听不见的声音喃喃道，“……谢谢。”

维吉尔将枕头边的书推了推，好让自己的头能让过去一点给睡姿狰狞的但丁更多空间。他回想着刚刚看过的《玫瑰的名字》中的某一页①，仿佛在黑暗中还能依稀看到他弟弟孩子气的微笑。头一次，维吉尔感到自己胸膛里的心脏疼痛而被什么堵塞，然而诗人和尤里曾前所未有地表示一致赞同，连魔王都收起尖刺蜷缩沉睡。

特拉法加广场附近就是大英博物馆。但丁小声抱怨着自己的腰很痛，他也不年轻了之类的话，而维吉尔则无视了他的嘟囔，硬生生在博物馆呆了一整天。比起那些藏品，但丁似乎更喜欢观察他兄弟看着展品的样子——无论是谁，看到一个英俊的男人和希腊石雕严肃地对视应该都会觉得赏心悦目，而且搞笑。也许是名字的原因，但丁觉得维吉尔很适合去架子上和那些古人站在一起，就像凝固了时间一般。谁知道呢，他又不是没有过在镜子里突然出现来吓人的桥段，他常做那种和画框里的苍白面孔对视的梦，因此他知道，纪念一个人，也许画像不是个好方式——如果他能有维吉尔的照片，他也无法进入一个平面拥抱他。

晚上他们回到出租屋，维吉尔系上粉红波点围裙准备下厨，无视了但丁对于走路，腿酸，腰酸的抱怨，支使他去削水果，而他自己开始准备炖浓汤。经过之前的练习，维吉尔的厨艺有了大幅增长，毕竟当年母亲在厨房战斗时他才是双胞胎中那个呆的住的。

但丁在一旁削着苹果。他想，他从来没有想象过维吉尔穿着围裙，而他自己在一旁打下手的日子。准确的来说，他甚至没有想象过自己能退休的那天——如果不是有尼禄，他可能的确只能一个人继续困守在事务所里，直到空洞的黑暗埋没时间，而他也迟早有一天会死于一场衰老疲惫的战斗。维吉尔说得对：他甚至没想象过他自己的墓碑是什么样的，因为一旦到了需要它的时候，一切都结束了。人不是在想死的时候死的，而是在能死的时候死的——他从未有过安心的时刻，因为解放是不会由他自己带来的。他甚至不敢真的喝醉。

……永远停不下来的坠落，永远跟不上的脚步，永远抓不住的背影，最后连那种要去追求的念头都几乎没有了。因为他隐隐约约地感受到，即使那是圆满结局，如果不是维吉尔所想要的生活的话，就算是年轻的但丁也不会选择留下他。到现在，他也不知道现在这世上的生活是否还能让维吉尔满足，“很好”已经相当了不起了。

当但丁察觉到刺痛的时候，才发现他的手指割破了，正在渗出血珠。他放下小刀和苹果，发现伤口比想象中要深一些。他鬼使神差地把手指伸进嘴里吮吸了几下，然后尝到了那种特别的腥甜。维吉尔对于这种味道趋之若鹜，尤其是在他们厮杀和接吻的时候——这时他一定已经像某种野兽一样嗅闻到了血腥味，因为他手上切菜的动作明显慢了下来。  
“鉴于我们现在的情况，我可能会像妮娜·达肯德一样流血至死。②”但丁开玩笑似地说，“可惜，这里不下雪。”他的确想起来了那篇故事，浪漫而冰冷，死于异国他乡的蜜月旅行中，流血而死，罪魁祸首是划伤手指的玫瑰尖刺。那种不被认同和祝福的爱情故事，最后以悲痛欲绝的丈夫和像睡去一样断绝呼吸的美人结尾。表面令人欣羡，实际上只需要一道小小的划痕就可以毁掉一切——而他们甚至并非那种单纯的悲剧。所以这么说来，的确，伤口是……

维吉尔停顿了一下，然后偏过脸来看着但丁。他的瞳孔在淡色的眼瞳中收缩，鼻孔中间的皮肤发白，像是发怒的前兆。但丁被盯得有些发毛，但他还没来得及抗议，手就被拉了过去，强硬地摁到水龙头下面冲洗。厨房里的急救箱只有印着卡通图案的儿童防水创可贴，和曾被打开过而样貌可疑的几瓶止痛药，否则的话，他确信，维吉尔会给他做个夸张的包扎。见鬼的，他们可是半魔，即使不调动魔力，这种伤口几分钟之内就会疤痕都不剩。

“你有点过于敏感了。”但丁勉强说，“说实话，你好像平时捅我都不迟疑一下。”  
“……好了，别闹。”维吉尔转过头去，继续洗他的番茄。  
“你想说什么吧，维吉尔。”  
“原话还给你。”维吉尔开始把番茄切成小块。“你还记得我们出门时说好的吗。”  
“不许用阎魔刀，不许在城市开打，不许用飞的。”但丁说道，“做成熟的成年人，不许谋杀任何人，包括表现出这个念头……”  
“以及，不许胡思乱想，因为这会扰乱旅行的心情。”维吉尔打断了他。“我们说好了的，但丁。”  
“……”但丁貌似漫不经心地哼了一声，“做成熟的成年人，哼嗯。”  
“如果你真的明白我说的意思，但丁，你就不会那么害怕了。”他自命不凡的兄长盖上了汤锅的盖子，瞄了一眼计时器。“我看得出来你非常不安。”  
“或许吧。”但丁长呼了一口气，“鉴于我们现在生活在密集人群，而某人曾经有过不止一次打开地狱之门的履历，所以……”  
“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
“……好吧，那就是我有点神经过敏。”但丁挠了挠头。  
“我希望我们都能达成一致意见。”维吉尔用一旁的厨房用纸巾擦干净手。“我希望……我们不为某种特定的情况所影响，无论是是经济原因还是……其他的一些什么。我们正是为了搞清楚这个才出来旅行的，不是吗。”  
“……前提是，你同意这种生活是你想要的。”但丁终于说出来了，然而刚一出口，他又开始有些后悔。  
“还不完美。但我想，我们还有很多时间。”维吉尔说，“需要仔细考虑。”  
“关于什么？”  
“关于……我不希望再错过的东西。”维吉尔回答，解开了围裙。“有关你的。”  
但丁沉默了一会。他的手指非常不安地敲打着桌面。“……有关我的事情可没有什么意思。”  
“我知道，很久以前就知道了。”维吉尔迟疑了一下，然后继续说，“我们……还可以学习。”  
“……那么，从学习普通生活做起。我当然希望能天天吃披萨……我指的是，能常吃想吃的东西。”但丁说到后半句时，在看到维吉尔微蹙的眉头后迅速改口。“你说我们还可以尝试的。”  
“我对你的饮食习惯感到担忧，但丁。”他的哥哥批判道，“这让你变得懒散了。”  
“那明天我陪你去国家画廊。”但丁慢慢地坐回沙发，“但下次你要做玛格丽特披萨。”  
“……成交。”

注：

①维吉尔睡前看的是这一段：

……如今我问自己，我体验到的爱是否只是人与人之间的友爱，是为了对方好的爱，还是情欲的爱，只为了自己好，想从情欲中补偿自己以往缺少的爱。我相信那天夜里我的爱是情欲的爱，我想从姑娘身上获得从未有过的感受。而那天早晨，我对她一无所求，我只希望她好，企盼她摆脱贫困，不再为一点食物而委屈地卖身，希望她能快活地生活；对她我不再有所求，只是继续惦念着她，幻想能在牛羊群中，在树丛中，在沐浴着静谧的修道院围墙内，在给人带来欢悦的光线中见到她……

翁贝托·埃科 (Umberto Eco)  
《玫瑰的名字》（Il nome della rosa）

②《雪地上你的血迹》，加西亚马尔克斯短篇小说。一对情人，出身名门，在经过仿佛罗密欧朱丽叶的爱情以后终于走到一起，羡煞旁人，然后蜜月旅行中妻子被玫瑰刺扎破手指，一直无法止血，在鹅毛大雪中的巴黎死去。丈夫悲痛欲绝但无可奈何。死去后，所有人都说，这是他们见过的最美的女人。

③那什么，伦敦基本不会下雪，但会下雨，突然下雨。挺冷的，还刮风。


End file.
